Immortaility in its Finest
by WindStorm96
Summary: Amber finds her self with a comletely new way of life,but she isnt goin it alone, she has James, Austin, and Alex to help her with her transition between two diffrent lifes...its better than the summary
1. The Beginning

**This is a cross between the book series House of Night by P.C and Kristian Cast, and The Immortal Series by Alyson Noel. I do not own some of the information in this story, it is from both series combined, most characters are my own. **

**Please enjoy and review ****J**

"Hey, have you been lately?" Sabrina asks as i walk into homeroom and sit next to her in my usal seat next to her.

"Just been busy...no big deal. Parents are kinda buggin bout my grades so i have had to study, and ,well u know what its like." i give her a big fake smile hopin despertly that it looks more real on my face then it feels. I have been avoding this day all week...her and all my other friends have been texting me and calling my house all week but i couldnt answer, couldnt face them. they wouldnt understand what I'm goin through.

"Oh, well i tried to texting and calling you a bunch of times and so did Damein, Carlo,Josh...well pretty much everyone in the sophmore class'. Brads been really worried since you just uped and vanished without telling him, and since you wouldnt awnsering anyone...he thought you transferedor something." she frowns at me for keeping him and everyone else in the dark about why i havnt been at school for the past week and a half.

"Well thats really nice but i need to talk to him...i'v been thinking-"i cant finish my sentence because she is already yelling at me for even mentionin such a thing.

"Oh Amber! You have to be kidding me,right? You cant really be thinkin' 'bout breaking it off with tell me your kiddin'." She beggs me.

" Well thats a reason i havent been here the past few days,"i say, hoping she cant tell I'm lying." I'm starting to reconsider this whole us been together. Sorry to disapoint you Sabrina but i have to, I'm sorry this is gona mess with your plans with Ryan and all but i just dont think its gonna work between us." I give her an apoligenic smile, which she doesn't starts to say something but then comes in and says;

"well isnt this a nice surprise. Amber has decided to grace us with her precence today. Welcome back Amber, i hope you are feeling better, and wouldnt mind explaining why you have missed the last week?" she asks me.

" i havent been feeling well the past week or so i thought that i would stay home and keep other people here from getting sick." i shrug. and she leaves at that( just like i knew she would) and went to writing the class plan on the board while Miles turns to me and asks if i was really sick or just a quick exuse becuase he;s been feeling pretty crapy the past day or two. I tell him that yes i was, which is a complete and uter lie, and I'm really hoping he didnt notic my fidgiting.

Well the rest of the day went pretty much the same, every class i got bombarded with questions like _Amber where have you been? _and_ Omg! i thought you were MIA! Where have you been?... _and plenty more that get wierder as the day goes on. It just makes me think of how my friends really love me and dont deserve to be lied to like i am, but its for their own .

When i get home Austin and Alex ( yes i know, a whole lot of A's in this family, but it was all i could think of.) want to know where i have been and they threatin to get mom if i dont tell them. but i just ignor them and go up stairs to my room shut and lock the door and blasting my next thing i know mom is at my door yelling at me to _Open this door right now youg lady this instint or i will bust it down_. So i open it and let her in.

"Where the hell have you been the past week Amber! I havent heard from you since last friday and that was when you called to let me know you where gona stay at a friends house for the night, then you dont show up Saterday or Sunday..." she just keeps goin and goin...arg! Parent s jsut drown on and on about usless stuff kids already know. especilay my mother, Marsha Maslin, Married to my step father Felix Maslin.

" Mom i spent the week at Marthas house like i told you on the phone on Friday, So just settle down a little." i tell her even though its a load of crap.

" well i called her house numerous times and every time i did they said she hadnt seen you since the party on Friday. so you ither tell me the truth right now or, so help me god, I'm going to beat you."

"fine i was at Brads for the weekend and i didnt feel like coming home so i wnet over to Sabrinas. See. No big deal, right?"

"yes there is a '_big deal' _about not hearing from you for a week and then you just thinking you can come home and blast your music without even telling me where you have been and what you did. you are still only 17, which means you are still a minor under my cusdidty, and that means that you have tell me these kinds of things Amber."

"but mom i just did, and then you started goin all crazy on me."

"well I'm sorry that i was worried about my only daughter being missing for so long. now you have better get to work, your rooms a mess and you probably have a WHOLE lot of home work you missed out on." and with that she left. And after i clean my room and just start to get my home work out and about to start it i hear something at my window. I walk over and open it just to be scared out of my skin by none other than James.

"WTH! James you almost gave me a heart attack, dont do that, you know my sences aren't as good as yours so just ." I say i as i help him in.

"Okay, Amber i get it. i wont sneek up on you any more as long as you promis to come and train EVERY day. You missed it today."

" well i had to got to school. Sorry but cant we make this on weekends or something. Please? and this conceders' really starting to itch. can i take it off yet?" i ask him, Well actually i whine but he still doesnt budg.

"No you have to keep it on. Its the only way you can get used to it. People cant know that we still exist even though we aren't like our ancesdors and torched them." He tells me very comley and cooliy, and i cant help but be drawnin by his beautiful voice, and just as i think he's goin to move as i get closer he grabs my arms and pulls me close to him. And just as I'm pulling away to look at the floor he kiss' me. And my whole world is changed by this kiss, even though it isnt nearly as good as the ones we had been sharing thought out the week.


	2. How it stared

"James...i have to go and get some work done or my moms gonna freak on me." i tell him in the nicest way i can, cuz i really do need to get home before my mom wakes up and finds me .She would deffenitly call the police if she thought that again.

"OKay, but you have to come back and see me tomorow...we need to talk about how long this trasition will be, and if you have any powers that may be unusal."

"Okay...? well ill see you tomorow ." as i turned away and started walking back to my car he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I look into his eyes and know he wants me to come back tomorow for more than just training, or what ever it is we are doing. I just stare into his eyes for what feels like an eternity before he brings his lips down to mine and we share the most passionate kiss yet."...James i really have to go." i say when we pull away for air."if my mom notices I'm not there she will get the police involved. and we really dont need that."

"Yay, your right. Its just that i have spent forever looking for you and when I find you i get to spend no time either you because of school and homework or your mother and step father looking in to see where you just a little not sure if you feel the same way as I do , but i have felt this way since the moment i saw you. But untill i know if the feeling is mutual then i cant say it. I'm sorry. But you had better get going, i dont think you have much longer before your mother gets up to check on you." He says and i give him a quick kiss that i wish would last forever. I let his hand fall to his side and walk to my baby blue Miata. I pull out of the drive with the feeling he's watching as a leave so i turn and wave but he's no where to be found. so i just turn back to the road, and think of how all this came to be just last week at a stupid party at Jakes...

_**xxxXXXxxx **_( this will mean flash back)

I walk into the party but there really isnt very many people here yet so i just sit on the coach by the big french doors leading to the pool in the back of Jakes house that is sure to be full of beer cans and other debris from theparty by the end of the night and have to be cleaned in the morning. But just as i sit the front door opens, and the most gougouse guy i had ever seen in my life walks in. As I'm wondering who he is and how he got here without ME knowing him-cuz i know EVERYONE at Shoreview-when Jake walks up to him and gives him the guy version of a hug, you know thaat wierd hand grip clap there back thing they do, whatever. And as they talk i cant help but stare at this, this, i was at a lose of words to describe him. But i couldnt help but stare. And just as I'm focusing on his dirty blond hair and its length that reachs his sholders-which i cant belive because most guys in California wear this sort of hair- as he turns to look at something Jake pointed at and i get a better look at his beautiful Chocolate brown eyes and full lips. He turns to look at the TV thats hanging on the wall across from me but his gaze doesnt get farther than me for some odd reason,because what would a extermly hot guy like him see in a plain girl like me, with my brown hair, blue eyes and not so slim figure? but he just keeps looking, staring is more like it really, at me untill Jake gets his attention back to him. He looks away and i feel a tingeling feeling that has a warm feel about it from his gaze.

later when the party started and there were quite a few more people in Jakes house and there had already been games of beer pong and a other wierd alcholholic games that i cant remember the name of, or just dont feel like remebering. I'm sittin out by the pool masking in the amazing full moon on such a nice night, when someone sneeks up on me and scares me half to death. i turn around to see its Brad and he comes around to give me a kiss. we kiss under the moon light like we have many times before, but it was much differnet then it usally was. It didnt have the same spark as i was used too. It was just a boring kiss, that i soon pushed out of, which made Brad look at me like i had three heads.

"Amber? is something wrong? cuz u pulled away much sooner that you normally do. Is there something wrong with my breath?" he asks as he tries to smell his own breath, which just happens to be perfectly minty, but i just shack my head and say.

"No, just i dont think we should be making out at a party that most of the sohpmore class is at. it just feels weird to do that."I say, and i would belive it, cuz thats the way i normally react to this sort of thing with him but i was lying.I couldnt tell him that i didnt feel the spark between us any longer, cuz he would just think i was crazy. I just get up and wake into the house and away from Brad, my boyfriend for the past 3 months. I walk strait into the house but as i walk through the door from the patio to the livingroom bradcalls after me and i turn to see what he wants and end up walking into both end up falling but i end up on top of who-ever it is. I start to say "sorry i wasnt what-" i gasp as i see who i fell upon. It was that hot guy from before! I could speak, couldnt mmove couldnt do anything but stare into those gourgouse brown eyes of his.

"Um, hi. My name is James. I was wondering if you could get off of me so i can get up and try to save this shirt from a beer stain." he says as he moves me off of his lap and onto the floor, but as he starts to get up he takes my hand and pulls me along with him."Oh! it looks like i spilled some on you sorry...?" he trails off because he doesnt know my name.

"oh, um, m-my name is A-amber. I'm sorry for falling on you and spiling your beer,James." i say while looking at the ground and away from this handsome guy standing in front of me.

"Its quite all right Amber. no harm no foul."He smiles at me, and i feel like about to melt away. he has a dazling smile."Now how about you come with me to the bathroom so we can try to save our clothes before the beer stains them?"

"Okay." is all i can say because then he has my hand again and i feel like I'm floating along after him, and not walking we get to the bathroom there isnt anyone in it so we walk in and he turns the fosit on the sink and takes off his shirt. And i cant help but drool over his amazing chest. He has an 8 pack! He turns from the sink after he put his shirt in the water and catchs me staring at his abs, but i cant look away!

"sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, seeing me without a shirt." he says like a real gentalman."um, amber i belive your drooling." he says trying to hide a smile.

I turn away and wipe the evidence of my face before i turn back around to see him with a huge grin on his face. I cant help but smile to."Sorry." is about all i can say."And I'm not uncomfortable, iv seen guys without their shirts on i havent seen any people with an 8 pack like you." i say before i can think, but as soon as its out i feel a bright red blush cover my face. i hide my face in my hands and sit on the side of the bathtube.

But he just says." Amber, why are you embarrassed? You didnt do anything wrong. You simpliy stated the oviuos, that not many kids our age have as much muscle as i do." He finishs with a huge grin in his vioce, but i cant look, my face is still a bright shade of red. But then he comes to sit by me, and i cant help but feel more relaxed with him so near to me."Amber, please look at me. you dont have any reason to be embarrassed at what you said." he says as i look at him. He was so close!

"Um...Why are you so nice? Most of the guys i know would have screemed bloody hell if their beer got spilled. and even worse if it was spilled on them."

"iv had a while to learn to be understanding." he says as he smiles at me. and then he reaches for my hand, and i let him take he looks at me with eyes that look so deep i could get lost in their Chocolate depths. I was still staring into his eyes when he started to lean in to me, he took his time to bring his lips to mine, as if giving me time to pull away, but i just lean in and meet him half only kissed very briefly but it was so passion filled i went for another and he gave it to me. so we sit there on the tube kissing, untill we have to brake off for air.

"That was the best kiss i have ever had, Amber." he says with the biggest smile on his face that i cant help but smile along with him, and as we sit there stairning into eachothers eyes, something in me changes. Something in me erupts and my head starts to pound...i look around the bathroom and see that there is someone else in the room with us that wasnt there before,and he was the worst thing i could think of-he was a tracker for the Vampire people, and my head was now pounding because he had tracked me down and marked though if your a vampire you could quite possibly live for centeries if not forever. and now i have been marked as a fledlging,and i have no clue what to then the strange man started to talk.

"You Amber Maslin have now been marked as a child of the Godess Nyx, I have started the process of your change but to fully understand what it is you have to do and learn, i have assigned you a teacher, who you know. Night has chosen thy to call upon." then he started to walk to the window that i hadnt realised was open, but i couldnt be left like that.I had to find out how to find my Teacher.

"WAIT! How do i find or know who my Teacher is" i ask.

"they have already found were not aware that it is what brought them to this party but James can explain further." and with that he jumped out the window and out of site to leave me to stare at James with accusing eyes.

"Amber i had no idea that you were goin to be marked, i promise you that." he says

"well i belive you,"is all i say because I'm being kissed so passionitly that i feel like my head is goin to explode, which it might.I pull away from him. "listin i need to know about what just happened and how you forgot to meantion that you are one of the vampires, and i need to know now James."


	3. Surprise

"I'm not a Vampire Amber, i have another bit of learning before my Teacher will change me for good. Wait do you know how we change from Fledgling to Vampire?"

"Um...should I?"

"No you shouldnt i suppose. Well when our teacher belives we have the skills to make it in the immortals live style they give us this wierd juice that we have to drink, and iv heard it doesnt taste as good as it looks." he smiles at me but it doesnt help my he just continues anyways."We only have to take it once. But we still have to learn to make it simply because, just like with what is happening now, is that you may become a teacher and have to give the elixer to your student," A brief smile from him too me." And also show them how to make it as well."

"Okay. Well that still doesnt help me very much. what does that have to do with me? and why would i be marked? I'm not special at all, and all Vampires i have seen on TV have something special about them. But me," I frown."well I'm me, and i sure as hell know that there is nothing special-"but my words are cut off by James waving at me.

"Amber, you are one of the most special people i have ever met. You are beautiful, smart, caring..."he trails off. he's looking in my eyes, while i tyr to make sence of what i seein them. I knew they were deep but i never knew that they were filled with such passion. There was something else in his eyes to but i couldnt tell what exactly it was, but i wass sure i had never see it in my life in someones eyes.

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

And thats how all of this started. I , Amber Maslin, is now a Vampire Fledgling. I have had to skip school for the past week because i have been with James, my teacher and also my (hopefully) soon to be boyfriend, well after i dump Brad that is. I have had been reading and learning about everything in the vampire world. And James has told me that if i wanted he would take me to the House of Night to learn even House of Night is only for Vampires and Fledglings that have been granted access to it, which he has, so he is always welcome. But I'm not to sure about me. Whatever. So i have been at his house in middle of town.(We live in Laguna Beach California) for the past week because i was to affraid to leave and be found out about. But nothing happened between us.

So for the past week i have been practicing my abilities and learning what kind of changes are goin to occure within me in the next few years, and how they will help with my life after the looking forward for tomorow though because its when James is goin to try and find out if i have any special powers, or afnities as he likes to refer them too.

When i wake up I'm sooo exited to go meet up with James at his house that i totaly forget that i have a house full of sleeping people and blaste my music while i have a shower and get dressed in my norm, T-shirt, Shorts and my favorite flip flops, and do my makeup. Little bit of eyeliner and mascara and lipgloss. And I'm just about ready to go to 'school' when i hear my mom yelling at me through my door to _Turn that damn music down or ill through it out the window!_ so i turn it off grab my bag that is full of 'school stuff' for all she knows and walk out of the house to my car.

As i pull into his drive i feel like somethings wrong, that he needs me. so i get out and run to the house,so fast i was there in a second, threw the door open and sawhim on the floor. i run to his side and just as I'm getting there he stands and has his mark exposed on his forhead with the cresent moon in the middle of it is now filled in a wonderful saphire blue and is also expanded like a full vamp, and i know then that his teacher gave him the elixer to finish the change and he is now a Vampire. I smile at him and give him a sweet kiss right on the mouth and say," James, they are beautiful. Why didnt you tell me that your teacher gave you the elixer?"

"Because he came by this morning and dropped it off, and it. I thought it would be a nice surprise for my girlfriend and student too come over to find." He grins at me, but then when he see's my face he stops and gives me a puzzling look."Amber? What's wrong? are you made at me for not telling you? Because if thats it I'm very sor-" but before he can finish i cut him off with such a passion filled kiss that he falls back onto the coach,but holds me tightly to his chest.

"I'm not mad at you, i was just surprised when you said i was your girlfriend. I didnt think you liked me THAT much. well even though you told me last night, i just thought you were about the thing you said, well, i, um, fell the same way." i say then turn away immbaressed by what i had just he just grabs takes my head into his hands and turns me to look at him.

"Amber. You have no reson to be embarrassed with saying that. I said it last night and i was not sure if you felt the same way. So if anyone should have been embarrassed about saying it then it should have been me." He says and then kiss's my cresent moon on my forhead, which is still just an as he moves back to face me i cant controle myself and kiss him so fierzly that we end up on the floor,me on top of him, making out in his living room.


	4. First day at school together

Me and James stayed there on his living room floor like that for an hour, but hen had to get to work. He tested me to see if I had any uncommon vampire gift or affinities, but as far as he can tell I'm just a normal fledgling. He has decided to take me to the House of Night on the next full moon, which is about a week from now, for the circle casting that the High Priestess casts during the night, because as fledglings become more in tuned with them selves and the change that is affecting them, their eyes and skin become ultra sensitive to the sun, so as a vampire it actually cause them pain to be hit with direct sunlight. So we will be going to the House of Night located in, San Clemente, for the circle casting on the Sunday following, and today is Monday. There are many House of Night's located all around the world, but the one in San Clemente is the closest to where we live.

I went to school today, but wasn't completely pumbled by questions on where I've been or on what happened to me, there were just a few that asked that didn't get a chance to on Friday. The worst part of today would have to be when I publicly told Brad that we were over, He looked heart broken, but I couldn't let him get to me like that because I had James. Brad begged me to stay with him but I had to say no, which hurt my heart. I mean I love Brad but I just don't feel the same way about him as I did before, so I had to put an end to our relationship once and for all. We said we would still be friends and everything but we wont be the same as we were before we started dating.

James ended up picking me up after school, so we decided to go and get some dinner and a movie together. We saw _**Easy A**_, but we didn't really watch the movie, we sat in the back and made out for most of it. After the movie we went and had dinner at this restaurant that I cant pronounce, and had a wonderful dinner together.

After dinner we went back to his house and he taught me how to conceal myself in the night by calling on spirit and mist to myself and focusing on staying out of view of people who come by me while I'm in this form. I even hid on James too! I focused really hard and become completely invisible and it took him 10 minutes to figure out I was sitting on the coach the whole time!

So we spent the rest of the night playing hide-and-seek with each other. We were tied by the time I had to go home before mom called the police on my missing state again. AGR! She just doesn't get that I want to spend time with my boyfriend, well even though I haven't told her that I have a new one yet or met James yet, so I kina have to cut her some slack I suppose. Whatever. We kiss goodnight after he drives me home, because he came followed me home after school so we could just take one car, I walk inside to my brothers tackling me asking me _Who's that guy? _and _YAY! Who's the guy you were sucking face with? _GOD they are annoying. I just said _Non of your business's boys. Now go to bed, its late you too. Oh and from now on don't snoop on me when I come home, Kay? Cuz if you do I will kick your sorry little ass' ._ They just give me there best mean looks and walk up stairs to their room, and I do the same.

I get upstairs and get into my pajamas, jump into bed and do my homework, which I completely forgot about until I saw my bag on my bad, like it was just waiting to be gone through.

I wake up to a weird noise on my window. I walk over and look outside. Nothing. I turn back around and am just on my way back to my bed when I hear it again. I turn to see non other than my hot boyfriend standing on the branch of the tree that is next to my window. I run over and whip it open, and he just climbs on in like he does it all the time. I'm about to say hi when I'm swept away by his kiss. It knocks us back onto the bed, and we get entangled together, close still on, but still my legs around his waist and his hands under my back. We break apart for air after what felt like an instant but it turned out to be quite a while.

"Hey. What are you doin here?"

"couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come over and try to get some sleep here since I'm always calmer when I'm close to you." He says as he pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair.

"Oh, Um, Okay. What am I supposed to tell my mom when she comes to wake me up in the morning? I cant tell her you came over to sleep with me, that just doesn't sound right. Well it wont to her at least." I add.

"Well if I'm not mistaken don't I have the ability to disappear? Or am I thinking of someone else?"

"Oh yay. I kinda forgot about that. Huh. Well then I guess you can stay then." I say as I pull the covers over myself as I wait for him to take his shoes off and get in on the other side of the bed.

When he finally gets in I try to snuggle closer to him, but it just ends up almost knocking him off the bed. So I move back, but he comes with me, not caring apparently that we are both very close to falling off the bed. He just stays tight against me, not in any hurry to move. So I reach up and kiss his cheek. We both end up drifting off sometime near 1.

When we get up, its almost 6;30 and I'm driving so we have an hour before we have to leave for school. We both take a shower each and get ready, and of coarse I take the longest, even though I put on close to no makeup. We go down stairs to get some breakfast before we leave. Mom, the twins, and Felix aren't up yet so we get a clean get away! Hehe!

James has transferred to my school too, A: be closer to me and B: to keep an eye on my behavior. He is even in al of my class'. I love him so much, and I know that it's a little soon to be saying this, being I've only known him for 2 weeks, but its true. I feel like we are meant to be together. Like we're soul mates.

So we had Math, Science, history and Music today. It was fun to have someone to talk to that actually has an idea of what I want to talk about. Math he finished way before everyone because we had a pop quiz that NO one knew about, he took it even though he just transferred and was finished before me, and got every question right. We did a lab in science, and we were at the same table so we got to be lab partners, and we ended up getting a perfect on the tables and in the experiment.

" I had no idea you could play so many instruments. How did you even find the time to learn all of them?" I ask James as we were walking out of music.

"Before my parents died they owned a music store, so I helped out when I was younger." He says as he shrugs.

" I'm sorry. You never told me that your parents died. Um, well if you don't want to talk bout it then I wont ask. But if you do, then how did it happen? I'm not trying to be pushy, I just want to know about your life." I add, because I feel like he knows all about me but I now barley anything about him.

"No its fine, Amber. And I would never think you were being pushy. Your just curios about my life, which I also understand." He says." Well, my parents were murdered by a mugger one night when they were on their way home from work. I was already at home because I had something to do on the day this happened." He frowns." Well his man came up behind them and pointed a gun at my mother, she screamed and my dad turned around. He was about to give the man his wallet, but my mother screamed again and the man shot her, and of coarse my father retaliated. He attacked the man but there was no stopping him from getting what he wanted. He shot my father and left them there to die." He sighs and I grab his hand to comfort him." The police found them later that night. Neither one was breathing. They came to our house to tell me about this, when I heard I ran out of the house and to the store. And, well, the rest are just details."

"Oh my God. James I'm so sorry. How old were you?"

" I was almost 16 so I was aloud to live on my own, even thought Foster Care wanted to set me up in a home. But I refused. I would rather live by myself then with another family. Because no-one can take the place of my parents." I give him a big hug. I wanted to make all of his pain go away, even of it was just transferred to me, I would have done it in a heart beat." Well enough with my sordid life story. Lets get home. You still have a lot of studying to do." He says as he play push's me. So we drive to my house, I transfer form my car to his and we drive off to his house.

**I would really appreciate some review guys, I'm no at the type of writer to hold my story hostage waiting for a certain amount of reviews, but I would really like to see if anyone is liking my story. **

**Thanks.**

**Love RR**


	5. Introductions

"I cant wait until tomorrow James! I cant wait to meet all of these Vampires! Its gonna be amazing! Wait what should I wear?" I say as we ride home from school in his lime green Viper, because he has been picking me up for the past few days. We have road to and from school together since Tuesday morning. It is now Friday afternoon and tomorrow we head off to San Clemente for the House of Night Full Moon Circle, Which is going to be my first one ever, and my first time seeing/ any real Vampires in person.

"Ya, I cant wait ether, The vampires there are awesome, it truly is amazing and I have no idea what you should wear, but I will be happy to come in today and help you decide. If you are ready for your family to meet your new boyfriend that is…?"

"Umm. Ya, I guess they have to find out ether tonight or tomorrow morning when you come and pick me up, so they might as well meet you tonight. You know, get all the introductions outa the way." I smile as I say it. I haven't wanted my family to meet James yet, cuz my mother will start asking stuff like _What happened to you and Brad? You two were so cute together _and that kind of stuff. So I thought I would keep it to myself till it was necessary for them to meet him.

"Okay, well we can go up to your room and start looking through your clothes to find something for you to wear, and then when your mother and brothers get home we can go and meet them." he says with the utmost confidence, like he knows they will like him and not embarrass me into oblivion." trust me Amber, your step father will trust that I will not be a ass to you as long as I don't act like one, which I promise I will not." he says as we turn onto my street. He reaches for my hand as he pulls into my drive. But I just step out of the car and scurry around the car to give him a huge and crushing hug, then give him a nice big kiss on the cheek.

We walk into my house hand-in-hand, walk right through the front door and up the stairs to my room. He sits on my bed as I get to work goin' through my walk in closet to find the perfect outfit for the Circle Casting. When I come to find about 4 outfits that would look really nice for a ritual, James lets me know that it is supposed to consist of mostly black, so I'm forced to go back through it again until I find 2 outfits that are both perfect for the occasion, so I walk out of my closet to find James going through my photo albums, he was on the one from age 9-11 book. I just stand there, stopped in my tracks at the sight of him smiling at the worst of all my memories, That stupid day I fell into the pig pen at the petting zoo and got covered in pig crap. Then my mother thought it would be a good idea to take a picture to remember the moment. I thought I despised her then, now I now I do. My boyfriend is there smiling at the picture, laughing at it, laughing at me.

He looks up to see me standing there, watching him, but all he says is," that musta really sucked Amber. I'm sorry." No _hahaha look at this picture Amber. You musta been in a pretty bad mood to go after that pig like that. Hahaha your such a loser, _as I thought he would. When I continue to just stand there and look at him, he gets up and comes over to me, grabs the hand that isn't holding the outfits and pulls me to the bed, where he pulls me onto his lap and just cradles me there." So have you decided on what your going to wear? I see you have something there."

" Um , no that's kinda why I came out of my closet, I need help to pick the right one. Which one do you think?" I say as I lay out the clothes into the arrangement that I wanted.

" I don't know, I think to completely see how they work and help you with the decision."

"Um, Okay. Just wait here and ill put the first one on." so I go in and put the black mini-dress on with my black ballet flats. I go out and show him, then take the other outfit into my closet, and switch my dress for a black shirt that shows my shoulders and black skinny jeans and high-tops.

I walk out and do a pirouette in front of him." I think I like this one better, you seem more confident in it." He says as he comes to me and gives me a kiss. I just push up against him and we fall onto the bed, intertwined together when we hear the cars pull into the drive behind his Viper. We just sit up and straiten out our clothes and walk down stairs and sit on the couch before they can come in the door and get the wrong idea of us coming down from my room together while we were alone. We sit there and turn the TV on, we are watching MTV when they walk through the door, Mom and Felix just walk past us and into the kitchen to put the groceries away, but Austin and Alex come strait to us.

They stand in front of the screen so we are forced to look at them as they say in unison, "Who the hell are you and why is your arm around our sister?"

But James is unfazed by there ruddiness, and just answers," well my name is James, and I happen to be your big sisters new boyfriend." He says with a smile that makes me want to melt.

They just look at him, stare at him is more like it actually. But then they look at me. And Austin says for the both of them, " what happened to you dating Brad? Did he do something? Cuz if he did we're gonna kick his ass. What about you pretty boy? You gonna help us?" Which is better than I expected them to react.

" No he didn't do anything, we just got tired of each other. But thank you for your concern." I give them a huge smile and get up to give them a hug but I'm stopped when I hear James.

"He may not of done anything to you that you know about, but he got drunk that night at the party when we met, and, well you can guess. He hooked up with one of the blonds from school. And yes boys I would help you kick his ass, if he did something to your sister that she was unhappy about, but don't think he did?" he says the last part like a question, and I know its meant for me.

"no he didn't do anything that I was unhappy about cuz we broke up that night. But again thank you." I finish getting up and give the twins a hug, then go back to where James is sitting and give him a kiss on the cheek since the boys are still here.

"James is it? Well you cant be that bad if Amber likes you, so we'll give you a chance, but if you blow it then you are dead meat. You hear me? Dead." Alex says. I love my brothers but they are only 12 and they are trying to defend me. But my dad raised them right before he passed away so I'm glad his teachings stayed with them, eve though its been almost 4 years since he died. We miss him, and I know the twins miss him more than I do. They are exact replicas of him. Light Brown hair, blue eyes, strait nose, strait jaw line, everything.

But I just sit there and smile at them. They are the best brothers I could ever ask for.

Thanks to everyone who's reading my story, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been busy studying for exams L and I'm not gonna be able to update much in the next few weeks…sorry. But I would still really like to get a few reviews to see if you guys are liking it so far, and if there's anything that you would want me to add.

Thanks love RR


	6. getting the boys involved

**Wrote this in religion class…most of the class was away so we got a free day ****J**** hope you enjoy…pleas review.**

We were walking outside to the car when I hear my brothers get up out of bed and down stairs. They open the front door as we are getting to James Viper, they are about to call out to us, see where we are going but I turn around to face them.

"Before you guys start yelling at us, we are going to this place in San Clemente…we will be back by the time mom wakes up."

" Okay. But do we say if she wakes up before you guys get back? What if she starts yelling at you to get up?"

"Umm, just stall for me please. Just get her to do something until u get home, and ill text you when I get through my window. You guys will have your phones on right?"

" We always have them on, stupid. But okay, we'll stall for you guys, but wont mom start asking questions when you guys come down stairs together?" Alex asks. I just shake my head, I thought I made it clear that I was gonna be the only one goin' through my window. James is gonna drop me off down the road and then circle the blocks until I send him the same text him.

"No James is going to circle the blocks after he drops me off till I text him. Then hes going to just show up and then I come down stairs to get the door." I smile while I finish cuz' im proud of the plan I just came up with.

"Wow. that's not a half bad plan. But we could have helped you make a better one. Well if you guys are in such a hurry then you should get going, cuz' if its sooo important that you have to go to it in the middle of the night then you better not be late." Austin is always the smart ass.

"Your such a smart ass Austin, but your also right that we **Cant **be late. Its very important for all that's going on with me. And that used to go on with James. I'll explain when I get home, when mom leaves for work in the morning. We both will." I say as I look at James for a confirmation that he will be helping to explain. But all I get is a look of complete surprise, surprise that I just told my brothers I would explain us being vampires to them. But I have no choice because they might have the same genes as me and may become one too. So I have to let them know.

"Okay. That's cool. But remember you said you would, and don't even try to get out of it." They say in unison.

James and I get in the car, and he starts to pull away from the drive when I see the boys coming after us. We stop, and they come up to my window.

"WAIT! You cant go. Mom isn't up stairs! Neither is Felix! You cant leave us here in the middle of the night alone!" they look like they are about to cry. I look at James, hoping he'll have an idea of what to do about this.

"Fine, boys. Get in the back and we will explain on the way there where we are going." I just look at him, astonished at what he just said. But he just looks at me, and while the boys are getting in he whispers to me," You siad you wanted to explain it to them, so we might as well do it at the circle casting."

We start driving again when the twins have the seat belts on and they just look at us.

"Okay, boys we have a lot to explain to you, so get comfortable. it's a long ride there and we have a lot to say."

_**(XXXXXX)**_

We are in San Clemente, and just about at the House of Night, when im finally finished with the explaining to them on how the change will effect me and how they could possibly become part of it. They havent said anything for a while so im starting to think they went into shock, and im about to get James to pull over, when the start to talk, but not in their normal clone version, they are both saying different things at the same time. Austin thinks its weird about what has happened to me and that James is a full Vampire, that we have to drink blood to stay in good health. But Alex, well , lets just say he cant wait to see if he changes. he thinks this Is the coolest thing that has ever happened to this family. He wants to know everything about how it happens why it happens, everything. And he cant wait to get to the House of Night so he can learn about everything in Vampires history. But they both agree on something. They both want to see the fledglings that live within the House.

We are just pulling into a spot on the road across the street from the gate, when the gate pulls open and a beautiful woman with a bright sapphire crescent with extensions

that look kinda like James'. She had brown hair that was down to her waist. She signaled us into the gate, James didn't question it, just swerved out of the spot where we were to the gate entrance.

We all got out of the car as the woman approached us. She walked right past me and the twins and instead walked strait for James, who greeted her with a bow, and right fist over his heart. When he was done "saluting" this woman they both turned to us, eyes filled with happiness. I just stair at them, eyes full of questions im sure they can see. I look at the boys and, as I figured they are starring, no, I should say drooling over this woman. Boys will be boys.

" hello. My name is Rennie. I am the High Priestess of this House of Night. You must be one of our newest changed fledgling Amber Maslin. And who you?" she asked the twins, but all they could do is look at her and drool even more since she noticed them.

"Hello. Yes im Amber. these are my little brothers Austin and Alex. We had to bring them along because our parents are out for the night. Im sorry of this isn't really supposed to happen, you know, have a non-marked or non-vampire in the walls." I say awkwardly. But she just laughs, I look at James for help, but I turn to see him trying to withhold some laughter himself.

"My dear child. Of coarse they are welcome here. If they are your brothers then they will quite possibly have the same gene that makes the change as you, so they are welcome to look around while you are here. James will show you around, isn't that right?" she turns to him and gets a nice smile and a nod. We start walking when we hear her say," oh yes, they are also welcome to join in on the circle casting. It should be very entertaining to see that at there age. So please don't hastate to come, it will start as soon as school is out which is at 4 am. We will be serving dinner in the dinning hall, and you are also welcome to come to that, but if you would rather go home then it would be fine if you left right after the casting."

We get around the corner and then the twins are all over me. Literally. They both tackle me at the same time, and they both start babbling the same thing in each of my ears." Please! Please! Please can we go to the circle casting? And stay for dinner, or breakfast we think it should be called. Maybe we can stay a few days! We bet if you just ask we could! Could you ask James to try and get that for us? Please?" and I couldn't help but to give in to there crying. They are annoying but they are also the best little brothers I could ever want. So I just shake my head, and they erupt in excitement.

"But you guys have to promise to behave, or you'll get kicked out of the place and wont be welcome back, even If you do start the charge." I said sternly.

"Yayaya. We know Amber, you told us that on the way here, remember? Or is the change making you stupid?" Austin said, and im about ready to leave just because of that." Sorry Amber! I didn't mean it! Please let us stay!"

"I don't know…will you promise to not act like that while we're here?"

"Yes. I will make sure he does Amber. Don't worry! You can count on me!" Alex says as he grabs Austin by the hair.

"Ok…well since we got that sorted out, where do you guys want to go first? There's lots to look at." James says, I walk up to him and just kiss him.

"Well, how about the boys choose." I suggest." you guys want to, or do you want me to?"

"NO! WE WILL AMBER!"

**Sorry guys! I started this chapter on Monday, but I got busy with all the exam preps and stuff…please don't hate me!**

**Review what you think about it, doesn't matter if its good or bad about the story, just need some feedback. Let me know if you have any ideas on how the story should continue!**

**Thanks…Love RR 3**


	7. Authors Note

Hey….I cant think of anything to put after the last chapter! I need some ideas! PLEASE! I cant continue the story until I get some….and im sorry for anyone who has been reading this story and has enjoyed it that I cant think of anything….so please review this and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!

Love RR 3

Hey…Forget the top part of this…I will probably just delete it anyways….But im pretty sure I thought of some stuff to write! YAY! Now you guys wont hate me! But I would still really like a bit of feedback on how im doin so far….I really need to know if Im any good at this, so PLZ review!

Thank you so much for reading up until now…you guys are the best!

Love RR XOX


	8. The circle

"Okay. You guys promised me and James that you would behave. I I swear to the goddess that if you don't you are gonna be in HUGE crap when we get home!" I told them on the way to Nyxs Temple, which was located in the middle of campus.

"They wont do anything Amber, don't worry. And even if they did you wouldn't have to deal with them, that's why there are people standing guard." He says with a wink, meant for only me to see. He and I both knew that the twins were listing to us so that's why he said it, to scare them into behaving if they were goin to have a miss habe, like in the library a few minutes ago. They started fighting over a book, and a very old one at that, and were both pulling on it. I grabbed it from them just in time, it was about to come un-bound and the papers fly everywhere! So I kicked them out for that, and we followed along after them, me and James that is, And as we were walking out I along with him at my side could hear people/vampires/fledglings laughing at them and responding to my outburst. I was so enraged by this I could literally feel my anger in my hands, like I was holding a fire ball. But as my anger diminished so did the feeling. We are now on our way to the circle casting that we came here for.

We walk through the big, very old looking, wood doors that were carved so delicately that you could make out the letterings on the very wood in this dull lighting. James had told us that we were to get in line when we walk in so that the Vampire at the door could trace a Pentagram on our foreheads, which represented the 5 elements, Wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit.**(Most of the stuff from the Circle casting I took from the House of Night series so I don't own any of it)**

We walk up to the woman inside the door, and get in line. When it comes time for us to have the pendants traced on our foreheads the woman says," Merry meet, young ones, and blessed be." Which of course we returned in turn. As we walked into the Temple, I start to smell intents and it gets harder for me too see, even with my vision. As we walk further into the Temple, I can make out a line of people in front of us. James grabs my hand when I stop to see what they are looking at, because all of there backs are to me, and pulls me along with him to the line of people. There is only a small opening, big enough for one of the boys to fit in, but James is persistent and pulls all 3 of us along after him. And just as me and the boys were about to be smushed, the gap extends and there is more then enough room for us 4 to fit in with the rest of the people, Vampires, fledgling, well you get the idea of what I mean.

The boys, James and I stand there just staring at the table in the middle the circle, which had two bowls, a very sharp looking knife, four goblets, a statue of what looked like a very beautiful woman and a big purple candle, for at least five minutes when the candles flicker and we hear the doors in the front of the Temple open. I notice two people walking towards the circle. As they get closer I can see that it is Rennie and a man. They are both wearing black, Rennie in a very form fitting deep V neck dress, that leaves her shoulders bare. It had little red beads on the hem and on the cuffs. The man was wearing black jeans, and a very sexy button down shirt that had the top few buttons undone.

When they got to the circle some music came on that I didn't recognize, but very graceful. Then the man started to say a poem.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…_

His voice was beautiful! I couldn't help but drool over how confident this man was.

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in aspect and in her eyes…_

He held himself do strongly as he walked into the circle, as Rennie danced around the circumference of it and made her way into the middle.

_Thus mellowed to that tender light _

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies _

Some how both Rennie, and the man ended up standing side by side as he finished the poem and the music came to an end.

"Welcome Nyx's children to the Goddess's celebration of the full moon!" As she said this, four cloaked women walked out of the circle all holding a candle but all different colours. One yellow, one red, blue, and green." Merry meet to all new who come to witness this beautiful night and celebration with us, and to all who have been with us for many years." She went to the table and picked up a long box of, what looked to be matches, and started to walk over to the woman with the Yellow candle.

"When she says the prayer after each element we turn a different way. Firs is east and wind." James whispers to me and the twins, and we all nod.

"_Soft and whispering winds from afar, greetings onto thee. In the name Nyx I call you to blow clear and fresh and free, and call you here to me!" _she touches the now burning match to the wick of the yellow candle, and we all turn to the east.

She walks to the woman with the red candle." This time turn south or right for fire."

"_Warming and quickening fire from afar, with the warmth that brings fourth life, and in Nyxs name, I send greetings onto thee, and call you here to me!" _And this time when she touches the match to the wick I feel something, a warmth that is making me sweat slightly. I look at James and the boys to see if they are as well but they look as fine as ever, maybe even better. But I cant help but think that this could mean something.

Rennie walks to the right to the blue candle that represents water_." Cool waters from lake and stream afar, I offer greetings onto thee. Flow clear and pure and swift on magical presence here. In the name of Nyx manifest so that we shall see, as I call you here to me!" _I feel nothing when the wick is lit.

And as Rennie walks to the last candle in the circle, I feel a pull to get into the circle and manifest the remaining element. But I just stay put. I know that if I was to enter the circle all hell would break loss!

"_Lands afar and wild places of the earth, greetings I say onto thee. Awaken from your mossy sleep to bring forth bounty and beauty and stability. In Nyxs name I call you here to me!" _And with that I could smell freshly cut hay, hear birds chirping in the distance, and feel the long grass of a meadow against my bare legs.

"Now Rennie is goin to call spirit to the circle. It is the last to be called and the first to be dismissed." James says as he looks at me, and can tell that there is something going on, but he doesn't have time to ask me about it because the circle starts to move clockwise again.

"_Spirit filled with magic and night, whispering soul of the Goddess, friend and stranger, mystery and knowledge, In Nyxs name I call you here to me!" _As the High Priestess lit the finale candle my soul lifted up and I felt like I was about to yell out in excitement." Merry Meet!" And the whole circle automatically responding with a "Merry Meet!"

"Nyxs children, I ask that you close your eyes and send a secret desire to our loving Goddess. While the veil between our world and the next is thin you're the Goddess may express her undying devotion to her children grant your wish, through the magic of the full moon. And so I ask that you each spend time outside under the full moon tonight to honor our Goddess' incarnation and to revel in her great beauty." As the Priestess said this her, the poet, and the four women personifying each of the element walked to the table, leaving there lit candles in their place on the floor, and each lifted a goblet as she recited," All hail, O Goddess of Night and the full moon! All hail Night, for whom our blessings come. On this night we give thanks to thee!"

Still holding their goblets the women scurried back to their places in the circle.

" In the mighty name of Nyx,"

"And of her consort Erebus" The hansom poet added from her side.

"We ask from our sacred circle that you give us the knowledge to speak the language of the winds, to fly free with the freedom of a bird, to live the power and grace of the feline, and to find the ecstasy and joy in life that would stir the heights of our beings. Blessed be!" Rennie drank form her goblet and then handed it to the poet next to her who took a sip and said "blessed be". The four women moved around the circle allowing each person a sip, fledgling or adult. When the women who had represented earth came to me and the boys, I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face, she had a beautiful extension to her filled in sapphire crescent moon that looked like vines winding around in knots around her eyes and down her cheek bones. She gave the boys each a sip and they both recited blessed be. Then was my turn. She gave me a sip, I recited a blessed be to her as she moved onto James and then the rest of her quarter of the big circle.

"Let us close the circle so we may all go and bask in the glory of the night." She then in reveres order( Spirit- Wind) then thanked each of the elements and bid them goodbye, and I couldn't help but feel a little empty when spirit, earth, and fire were gone." This rite has ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

" Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" we all coursed.

We were walking out of the temple and onto the walk that apparently led to the field house, when James grabbed hold of my hand and stayed put just out of ear shot of the rest of the people walking out of the temple." Amber? What was goin on in there? You looked like there was something wrong." James sounded scared and worried, and I could tell in his eyes that he was frightened that there was something wrong in there that he was not aware of.

"James…" I caressed his cheek with my hand, which he leaned into." there is no need to worry, nothing was wrong with me, I was just caught u in the moment, I could actually feel the heat of fire, long grass against my legs with earth and my soul soared when spirit was called." I say. I look into his eyes, and see that there is something wrong with what I had just said.

"Amber what did you just say?"

**Sorry guys…I hope this wasn't too long a chapy. But there is about to be a slight twist to the story! Im guessing anyone who has read the House of Night series can guess what it is since I was inspired by it, but to anyone who hasn't im hoping you like it! **

**And again plz review! I would really like some feedback, especially with this chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading. Love RR XOXO 3**


	9. The Aftermath

_Oh no! I did something!_ I thought to myself. While I was explaining to James, Austin and Alex about how I felt something with three of the five elements called to the circle tonight, they just stare at me! _Oh please let me be dreaming! I couldn't take it if they were made at me, for whatever reason it may be._

"Amber, do you know what this could mean?" James pulls me out of my mind babbling.

"Ummmmm? No." I say confused

"You didn't pay attention to anything we learned before the Circle casting did you? 'Cuz if you had then you would know why we are starein at you like you have five eyes!" Austin and Alex look at each other after they say it.

"Okay, so what in the hell are you all talking about!" I almost scream at them.

"Amber… what you just told us, well, um, it makes me think that you may have a affinity after all, or more than one even." My jaw drops. I couldn't believe this! I could have an affinity, a special power, or more than one! That would mean I had to move here though! Here to the House of Night. I couldn't leave my brothers or my parents, and definitely not James! Ohmygod! I cont believe it! I ether have to stay at home and pretend that I don't have special powers or leave my home and family and… James interrupted my inner babbling again." AMBER! Are you okay? You look like you are about to faint! You should lay down!" He said trying to user me back to the main building and to the infirmary. But I just stay put right where I am, not letting anyone or anything move me from my spot by the tree that was now holding most of my wait for me. I had to stay here and think for a while, and I didn't care if they tried to drag my there I wasn't gonna move!

"James. Please. Just stop. Im just in shock. I had no idea that I could be special at all! And now I find out that I could be and your trying to make me stop thinking about how excited I am and get me to go to the infirmary or whatever to lay down? James im sorry but I have to stay here. I have to think about this stuff." I say with the utmost confidence.

"Amber, I know how you feel. Okay, actually I don't because I have never found anything like this out, but I have a feeling that we have to go to see Rennie. She can tell us if you really have a affinity for Fire, Earth, and Spirit."

"Okay, ill go. But if she doesn't have answers then ima be mad at you, and you to boys." I say eyeing each one of them.

"That's fine with us, Amber. As long as we get to find out if you are special or just 'Spedcial'" the boys laugh at the term they had learned at school the week before.

"You are just glad im not attacking you with my hopefully newfound powers, right here and now. So I would behave if I were you guys." I say completely seruos but it just makes them laugh even more. I just glare at them. And when James starts laughing, I thought that he was laughing at me, but he was just staring at the boys, buckled over at the waist, faces turning red, laughing at me. When they finally settle down enough to breath again I say, " if you boys are quite done I would rather go to the High Priestess' office now and figue this out.

And if you don't come with me know then you can stay here while I figreu it out and go back to California by myself to get MY clothes for the rest of the week and tell mom….which I would rather not do! So get you ass' off the ground and walk with me to the office." I say before I storm off.

"AMBER! WAIT FOR US!" I hear Alex call from behind me. I turnaround and he runs right into me! We fall and start laughing our ass' off…James and Austin come up behind us and just start laughing again. After a few minutes James takes my hand to help me up, and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, since we had our little outbursts, we don't have enough time to go see Rennie and go back to our houses and get back here before the sun comes up, which after being here will bother you for about a week more than it usually does, so we should probably go home and grab our clothes and let your parents know that you will be at your 'Grandmothers' house." That was going to be mine and the boys alibi for us being gone for a week, simply because we didn't have enough time to explain the whole 'my-being-a-vampire' thing.

"Oh crap I forgot about the sun thing…ok, well we had better get going if we are gonna make it back then…come on boys, hurry up…or do you just want to go home and stay home?" I say jokingly knowing they will run as fast as they possibly can to the car and scream on the way.

Just as im thinking that they zoom by screaming at me, "NO! WE WILL BE IN THE CAR AND HAVE OURSELVES READY TO LEAVE BEFORE YOU EVEN GET THERE!" While James just joggs to catch up to me and takes my hand in his, it was so warm I pull his body closer to mine so his warmth was now on me as well.

When we get home mom and Felix are back and in the kitchen. When we( Me and the twins) walk in they are all over us.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"We went to grandmas for the night, and she wants us to go over and stay for the rest of the week too, if that's okay with you Mom. And you Felix." I say, with complete confidence, while the boys just shake there heads along with me backing me up on our alibi.

"Oh…Well I guess if you would like to stay there for the week you can, as long as you still attend school." Mom says, completely forgetting that its spring break starting tomorrow.

"Umm we would if we could mommy. Spring break started last night, remember?"

"Oh…I must have forgotten about that. Well then you three had better go and pack, make sure you get everything you need, because im not bring any of you anything if you forget it." she says, but we are already in our rooms packing everything that we had made a list of, and anything that we didn't have that we may need James was going to pick up for us when he was done with his packing. We were going to meet him at the store down the block and drop my car off at his house, a block from there, so mom wouldn't get suspicious.

"Kay mom we are ready to go, see you next week. We will call on my cell phone. But we gotta go…bye" I said as we each gave out mother a big hug goodbye, even though we will her in a few days. We pilled into my car and headed to the store.

There was no sight of James when we pulled in, and I was about to pull my cell out and call him when I saw his car zoom around the corner and stop not even 10 feet away from mine.

The boys were out of my car within seconds I swear! They had there stuff in the truck of the Viper and in the back seat done up for the ride back to San Clemente. James got up and out of his car, came to my open window and kissed me with so much passion that I could hardly breath after we pulled away.

"I love your kiss'." I whispered to him, in a very sweet way, but it came out the opposite I think because he was on me again with just as much passion just a bit less need, but this time I tried to pull him through the window, but of coarse I couldn't so we broke apart for a second so he could open my door and we began again, this time when I pulled him down I had more success. He was on top of me, and it still wasn't close enough with our clothes still on. But as I was thinking that, he pulled away with a huge grin on his face, looking right at me. And I blushed, even though im not sure why. I loved him so much and I really wanted to show him that. And I will…eventually.

"Okay! Enough with the makeout fest over there! You guys said we needed to get back before the sun rose, and I just searched when its supposed to today. We have little more than an hour and a half to get back to San Clemente! So get yours butts moving and lets start driving!" Austin shouted to us, or maybe it was Alex, I couldn't tell, I was still in the clouds from the Kiss/Makeout session.

"Okay," James said as he helped me up and put my seatbelt back on for me."Im coming! Just hold on!" He gave me one last kiss before jogging back over to his car.

I started the car without even knowing it, and was driving off down the street to his house before I relised that the Viper wasn't behind me. I was about to do a complete 180 but then I saw the car pulling up beside me, so I just kept driving until I got to his mansion that he had all to himself, and with me if I ever wanted to "sleep over"(*wink wink*) I got out and ran to the passenger side of his after the car was in the garage and we sped off for the two hour drive we had to make in half the time needed.

**OMG! Im soooo sorry I haven't written in over a week, I have been busy! I havent had to do exams this semester YAY! But I have been busy rearranging my room and I got Awakened finally on Friday! Im already done it! I loved it, but it was sad…im not gonna rouen anything for those who havent read it yet and would like to…Just wanted to let you guys know that I was sorry and I will definitely try to have another chapter in the next week, but hopefully sooner! **

**So please read and review! I would really appreciate some feed back guys.**

**Thanks Love RR 3 **


	10. Chapter 9

We had made it in the gates just in time for them to close just behind us. I could see the sun rising on the over the wall that closed the school off from the rest of the city, and I had a feeling I would be in great pain very soon if I didn't get inside some where.

"Boys! Get your stuff outa the trunk and pass me mine please! We have to get inside and find Rennie so we can find our rooms and we only have a few minutes before the sun comes up! So please hurry up." I practically beg the twins.

"Amber, baby, its gonna be fine." James said as he pulled me close to his side. "We will be inside before the sun can hurt your eyes, do not worry. I know where her office is already from the times I have been here so we need not look for it, but I have to agree that if these little slow pokes don't hurry up she may have left her office and retired to her room, which I, or anyone not invited for that matter can enter."

"Well maybe will just take forever then you little whiners! We have are stuff and yours Amber so your welcome." Alex said as he threw my very heavy bag to me.

"Thank you Alex, and Austin, but you were takin a little too long, we have not more than five minutes to get too the High Priestess and to find our rooms before the sun is over the wall and we don't know if Rennie is even in her office or not."

"Child, im right here so do not worry." I Heard someone say from behind the closest tree. As the woman stepped away from her hiding spot and I saw the beautiful face and tattoos of Rennie." Now I have heard that you have decided to stay here, so you will need a room. We have only a few guest rooms but there is one near my loft that is big enough for all of you to share. It has three rooms, two bathrooms, a hot tube, a kitchen and a 42" TV. You should be fine in that room. I will speak to you further when the sun goes down tonight, and until then follow me to the guest building, It is on my way to my own." She said as she started to turn around." Oh, and Amber? I will speak too you about the circle tonight as well. Let these warriors take your luggage for you." As she said that three mountain looking men waked out of the closest building and took James, the twins and my bags from us and started to walk after their High Priestess.

When we arrived at the guest building we stopped outside while the warriors looked at Rennie." their room is on the second floor, it is room five. Please take them there and make sure they feel at home. Have one of you stay with them for the day and help them with anything they may need. You know where the spare beds are. Now I am off to my chambers for a long days sleep. Blessed be Nyxs children and merry meet." She said as she turned and walked away.

The smallest of the three men who were carrying our bags opened the door and motioned for us to step in. We walked up the stairs to the second floor and then moved outa the way so that the walking mountains could pass to show us were our room was.

They stopped in front of a big double door, that was a deep oak color. They smallest one again opened the door, the two other mountains stepped in and we followed.

I, along with James, Alex and Austin, all gapped at the gorgeous room wehad stepped into. It was a cream color with hanging chandeliers holding candles coving the ceiling. There was a light brown couch that curved and two darker brown recliners in the middle of the room facing the side wall which held the 42" plasma TV. I could see the kitchen from the doorway and it was all jaded wood, with procaine looking counters and a huge island in the middle of it. As I walked through our temporary home here I found the bedrooms. And as Rennie said there were there. The were two smaller ones that I thought would be good for the boys, and then there was a master bedroom, which I claimed when I saw it as mine and James's. As I looked around the room I thought about what would happen with us sharing a bed for a whole week!

I grabbed the bags from the three warriors while the boys were looking at our temporary home for the week, and sat them down on each of our beds. When I turned around from James and my bed the warriors were walking in to me. They stopped in front of me and did a very strange thing, they all placed there right hands over their chests and heart and bowed to me. I was completely bewildered at what they were doing until James came in behind them and saw, he looked at me and must have saw my question-mark face because he rushed over and said," Amber, that is a sign of respect for powerful vampires or just to show respect to one another, I should have told you that before we came here, im sorry." And took my hand. He then looked at the three mountains and asked," Amber, Alex, Austin, and I are very tired because we have yet to sleep at all and the boys are very used to sleeping during the night so which one of you will be staying with us in the room, Im not trying to sound pushy but we are very tired." He said with a slight smile, and even I could see the tiredness in his eyes as he did so.

"Of coarse, and I believe I speak for Hercules, Cronus, and myself that we are sorry to have kept you awake longer than you would have normally, and that we are happy to have you here staying with us for the week." The biggest of the three said.

"Its alright, but what is your name? you have told us what there's are, but I would like to also know yours." I said as respectfully as I could. "Oh I am very sorry for not introducing myself before, my name is Darius. And I will remain here with you for your surface while you are staying with the school." Darius said as he bowed to James and me again, but this time I bowed back along with James.

"Thank you Darius, I along with my brothers and James will feel better with one of the Sons of Erebus Warriors looking out for us. Thank you. And thank you Hercules and Cronus for helping with our bags." I said, but it didn't sound like me. It sounded different.

"You are quite welcome young priestess." Cronus says whilst bowing. But I was in awe over what he had just called me to do anything other than stare. Why did he call me a Young Priestess? Why did I feel proud and woozy and scared and happy whe…

I was brought out of my mental hysteria by James touching my arm, but it felt more like a lovers caress." Amber? Are you okay? Hercules and Cronus left a few minutes ago and you haven't moved in almost 20, are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He said with his gorgeous face all twisted in a worried look, and all for me, he loved me as much as I loved him. Or at least hope so.

"Oh, um, ya I fine. Don't worry bout me. I was just lost in thought. Why did Cronus call me 'Young Priestess'?"

"Because you deserve to be called it. You are beautiful, and are my personal priestess, but, I can guess the Sons of Erebus could feel the power coming off of you, I know I can, and so could Rennie. That's what we were talking about in the parking lot when we first arrived last night. She believes that you should remain here and become this House of Nights high priestess in training." He said, as a hopeful smile crept upon his face.

"James im not sure if I could do that. It would break my mothers heart if I left her and it would just cause troble if I told her I was a Vampire fledgling. And what about the boys? I couldn't leave them, I still cant for more than a few days! I Just don't know if I could stand it to leave my home and family to come here. And what about you? I know you can come and go whenever you want but could you stay here with me if I did stay?"

"Amber, I wouldn't even be your teacher if you came here, Rennie would. She would be teaching you about how to be a high priestess and you would be placed in the class's I took here when I was still a fledgling without a mentor. I would be able to stay with you unless you asked Rennie and she approved of it after speaking to the High Council about it Im sorry." He said as he started to walk of with a frown on his perfect lips, but before he could walk to far I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and crushed my lips onto his. We stayed like that for ever it seemed before I pulled away.

"James I don't care how long it would take but I would get you here with me somehow! I love you!"

He didn't even hesitate after my saying that." Amber, I love you too. And you have no idea how much I do or how happy I am to hear you say you feel that same way." He said before placing his lips on mine again but this time more passionately. He pushed me up against the wall closest to us and I wrapped my legs around his waist, while my hands made knots in his hair. His hands traveled all over my body, and then went up my shirt. He stopped there and pulled away to look at me. I untangled my legs from around his waist, took his hand and walked into our bedroom. There we started were we had left off, except this time James had no hesitation with my shirt and I had none with his.

I woke up the next morning with his arms around me. I turned just enough to reach his face with my lips but not enough to wake him.

As I kissed his cheek his eyes opened and his smile was glowing with love and adoration." Good morning beautiful." He said then kissed me on the lips." Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did. But forgot to tell you something before we did that….It was my first time." I blushed.

"OH! Well im glad to be your first then Amber. Did I hurt you?" He said now worried.

"No you didn't, I loved it, as I love you."

**Okay, please don't kill me! I know it took me a long time to update but new semester just stared and I have been busy with it. Im sorry. I wont be updating as much as I have before this one because I have a harder semester this time. Like this week I have a project due, a essay and a French writing activity thing. Oh and tomorrows Valentines Day, so I will say this now, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I hope it is good for everyone.**

**Thanks again!**

**R&R**

**Love RR 3**


	11. Authors note 2

**Hey guys….sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Plzzzz don't hate me! Im having a little authors block…lol…so if anyone trhat has been reading my story has any ideas I would greatly appreciate it! If you do just review or PM me!**

**Thanks guys! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Love RR 3**

**I promise to try and review as soon as possible!**


	12. What the hell?

_Hey soeey about the wait guys…I was having an author block moment so I could come up with something you guys wouldn't kill me over….so if you guys like it comment…and if you don't still comment! Thanks!_

_**There he lay, intertwined within the sheets, the most glorious man I have seen, while I just stare from my side of the bed. I am reluctant to wake him, as he looks to be sound asleep, dreaming. But I have no choice because today is the first day that we will be attending class within the House of Night and I was most certainly not going to go that alone, especially because Im supposed to meet with Rennie when the sun is fully gone and the Goddess new moon has come out from hiding to grace all of her children to see. And that's not even why I am as nervous as I am. The reason being that I may have very special powers, and I may not, and I would very much like it if I could find out if I was one in a Million to have one, or even more rare 3 out of the 5 elements that are invoked at the circle castings.**_

_**As move my feet over the edge of the bed, and continue until I am secure on the floor, James stirs. I just walk around the bed and kneel in front of his beautiful sleeping features. I reach my hand up to his face and stroke his cheek ever so lightly, but it is enough to bring him from the sleeping realm and back to our world. He opens his eyes and looked up at me with the biggest grin on his face.**_

"_**Good morning beautiful. Did we fall back asleep?"**_

"_**Yes we did. But we also woke up at 4 pm, so we were aloud to go to sleep once again. But this time we have to wake up, and stay up. We are meeting with Rennie in a little over an hour so we have to get ready." I said as I got up from the floor and gave him a kiss on the forehead.**_

"_**Okay, ill go and wake the boys up and tell them to get their butts moving." James said as he was getting outa bed, and I was about to say 'thank you' until I realized that he still wasn't wearing anything, while the sheets were moved off of his bottom half I just stared and im pretty sure that I even drooled a bit. But I couldn't help my reaction, he was the first person I have ever made love with and he was also the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, with or without clothes on.**_

_**I was about ready to run up to him and just run my hands over his abs, and he didn't only have a six-pack, he had an eight-pack, I firkin eight-pack! When I realized that I was in only my panties and his shirt from last night, and I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was starring at my chest the way I was starring at his lower half. **_

_**But instead of running over to him and having a little to much fun and then being late for my appointment I just turned around and headed to our bathroom to have a shower and do my morning routine. **_

_**I decided to brush my teeth before I got in the shower, so as I went to put the water on for my shower I heard the door to our room open and then close. I thought nothing of it because I just assumed it was one of the boys looking for me to say good morning to me, so I just stripped out of the few things I was wearing and got in the tube. I was just about to start to wash my body when I heard the bathroom door open, and you had no idea how thankful I was that the shower stall was fogged in because I had nooooo idea who it was… well until I heard the door to the shower stall open and the most perfect head pop in with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen.**_

"_**um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind havin a shower with me seeing that there is only two in our little part of the building and your brothers would like to have the other one to them selves so they can have a shower each before we have to take them to the teacher that is gona show them around for the week."**_

"_**Well ill have to think about it since this three person shower isn't big enough….well no crap you can come in here with me. There's nothing more I would want right now then to have my very hot boyfriend in the shower with me." I said with a equally big grin while moving aside so he would have enough room in here with me. While he just opens the door to the shower all the way makes his way in and closes it behind him. **_

"_**Now this might not be what we should do if we are going to make the appointment we have in a little less than an hour so nooo funny business…okay? We can have some 'fun' tonight but not in here." I tell him as he starts to come at me with lust in his eyes. But as I say it he just stops in his tracks and looks me up and down but stops for a moment to long at my chest, and then again on my lower parts. I look him up and down too, and again I get stuck at his bottom half, and his abs.**_

_**He caught me looking at him, and I blushed. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand with one hand and took my chin in the other." Amber…you are beautiful, so why are you blushing? I don't mind you looking at me. I actually really like it because it means that you like my body as much as I like yours." He winks while he says the last few words, and it just makes my face flush even more." But Amber, im serous. even though the blush adds to your cuteness, you still have no reason too. I absolutely love your body!" then he goes in for a kiss. But I have to push him away. I look into his eyes and see hurt, but also understanding.**_

"_**Im sorry babe. I really want to stay here and have some fun but im also really looking forward to finding out about my affinities. and that's if I even have any. I just hope you understand. So…lets get washed up then go get dressed, so the sooner we get this done the sooner we can come back!" I kept eye contact with him the whole time so I saw the spark that came with my saying that. **_

_**Instead of answering he just grabbed me in a tight hug and grabbed my ass, I didn't pull away this time, I just let him hold me, while I ran my hands up and down his amazing abs.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**We finally got out of the shower and got dressed, and made it out of our room/dorm thingy with just enough time to get to Rennies office before classes began. I was supposed to meet with her as soon as the sun set but we kinda lost track of time with the whole bathroom thing, but I really hope she's not too pissed at me. **_

_**James, Alex, Austin and I walk in to the professors dorms apartment building thing, whatever you want to call it. I pause. Im not sure where to go now. Just as im about to go on a full out panic attack I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and then a warm arm around my waist, then a whisper in my ear." Amber don't worry, I know where her office is but you have to ask Andrea if she's still there." he says pointing to a lady behind a desk. I just sigh and walk over to her.**_

"_**Hello. Im Amber and I was supposed to meet Rennie, im a bit late so I was wondering if she was still in her office?"**_

"_**I believe she is, one moment and I will let her know you are here." **_

"_**Thank you. Your names Andrea right?"**_

"_**Why, yes I am. How do you know my name." She didn't sound at all worried but curious.**_

"_**James told me." I said pointing to him and the twins.**_

"_**OH MY GOD! James? Holy shit, its been forever since I saw you! How have you been? Where do you live? Why are you here? Why haven't you called? Why haven't you come to visit? Why…" She explodes into hysterias as she runs over to James. **_

"_**Well it has been a while, and to answer your questions, I have been fine, I live in California, im here to show Amber, who is my girlfriend, and her brothers around here, I haven't called because last time you saw me you said you didn't want to here from me, and I haven't come to visit because o have been busy." He says as he gives Andrea a quick hug, but I can see he is reluctant to give her that.**_

"_**Ohhhhhh, I see. Well I had better let you guys go and meet up with Rennie, and we can catch up later." She says winking. She walks over to her desk and as she turns to face me she gives me the worst skank I have ever seen, and right then I was very glad that looks couldn't kill, cuz if they could I would probably be decapitated on the ground right now." Hello…Yes Amber is right here Priestess…Yes I will send them in right away…okay, goodbye." She says as she makes a gesture toward the door. **_

_**I just walk through the doors, and wander around slowly. I feel someone take my hand and turn to see James with the boys behind him.**_

"_**Amber. The door to her office is right here." He says pointing to a door just ahead of us.**_

"_**Okay…."**_

"_**Amber, what's wrong?"**_

"_**Im just nervous that I was just…I don't know…im just nervous that she will tell me that I was being over sensitive because it was my first circle. I just don't want to go in there just to be told that." I say, and even I can here my voice has gone from happy to sad and depressed.**_

"_**Amber. Honey, you wont be told that, and if you are then we can deal with it. But if you don't go in you will never know if you don't go in there now." he says as he looks into my eyes.**_

"_**Okay." I walk up to the door, and just as im about to knock the door fly's open and Rennie is there looking as she had seen a ghost.**_

"_**Oh, my. Amber. You are very late. Im sorry to have to rush out like this but you should also leave. There is something very wrong in my office right now, but I haven't the faintest clue as to what it is. So, will you meet me at lunch instead? You, James and your brothers can come to the faculty dinning hall, it is right above the students and guests. I will let the door man know that I will be having guest join me tonight."**_

"_**Um, yes. Yes ill meet you there at lunch."**_

"_**okay, well I must be off before I am late for my class. Goodbye and see you in a little while." She says as she walks off in the direction we had just come.**_

"_**um, that was weird. What do you think is up in her office Amber? James? Got any ideas?" Alex asks, while Austin just stands there looking between us for an answer. And just as James is about to say something I bolt off into her office.**_

"_**Amber! What are you doing? There's something wrong in there!" James says, but I just keep running through the short distance of the hall that connects the office to the hallway. I stop dead in my tracks when I enter the main part.**_

"_**Amber, what are you…." James starts as he comes up behind me, but also stops just short of arms length away." What the hell?"**_

_**Hey guys, cliffy huh? Well let me know how you like the story so far. Oh and can anyone guess whats in the office? Well until my next update…**_

_**Love RenesmeeRedbird 3**_


	13. Please Read!

_Hey guys…sorry that I havent updated in a long time…thinks its been almost 2 months…hmm must have lost count…again im sorry but I have to just let this story sit for a while…I lost the momentum to continue on with this at the moment but tht doesn't meani have giving up hope. Hope you guys will wait for this story __J___

_Thank you to everyone who has read this so far __J__ love you all :D_

_Love RenesmeeRedbird _


End file.
